PMD2: Time Distortion, Darkness Rising
by ZyroGaming69
Summary: A retelling of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time (Darkness and Sky), we find ourselves witnessing spectacular adventures of the amnesiac Mudkip, Ryder and his partner, Caroline, a Chikorita who is trying to over come her wimpy status, as they travel across the world of Pokemon to stop the world's paralysis, although, it's easier said then done... SYOC Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Awakened

**What's good my homies, Zyro here and I want to welcome you to the first chapter of my first story on FanFiction! As if you couldn't tell from the obvious title, it is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time retelling with some of my own modifications! But, I can't do this alone! I will need your help your help for this OC story! The form is on my bio. Now back to the manipulation of Treasure Town, I will need enough OC's to cover up for replacements of the Guild and Treasure Town, such as Duskull's Bank will be replaced by an OC. So the jobs will all be on my bio! The replacements will be first come first serve! Okay, enough of my ranting... Good Luck and Enjoy! Please R&amp;R!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon!**_

* * *

"Alright" a feminine voice called out. "Are you ready? Ryder? Gerros?"

"Yeah." Ryder replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Born ready!" Gerros yelled.

"Here goes," the voice said again. "Please stay safe!"

A funnel like pathway formed in front of the two figures, known as Ryder and Gerros. A third, slightly smaller figure, floating in midair was behind the two. They looked back and nodded at the third figure and leaped in the unorthodox tunnel of time.

"Good luck."

Suddenly, as the figure turned it's back to it the portal started to fizz and distort in an unusual manner.

"Huh? That shouldn't be happening!" the voice called out, surprised. She quickly turned around, just in time to see another darker figure rushing towards the portal. He looked back and said "Celebi, I know this isn't pleasant but. Hypnosis!"

He then rushed into the portal as it blinked out of sight.

"Oh no... It's him!" Celebi said as drowsiness overtook her.

**( | _ | )**

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...! Are... Are you all right?"

"Whoa! Ugh! No..."

"No! Don't let go!"

"I'm trying!"

"Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

"Argh! N-n-no! I can't... Hold on... Any longer! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**( | _ | )**

The ocean breeze swept across the calm sandy shorelines of the beach as waves after waves of water rolled up by the beach. It was a relaxing evening, like always, the Krabby and occasional Kingler were blowing bubbles that danced in the evening sunset. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, although she's seen it multiple of times.

It was usual for her to be here, as it was a place for her to relax and think. She'd always been there whenever she was depressed. Then again, it was _her_ fault that she couldn't muster enough courage to stay in place...

_**[Flashback]**_

**She slowly crept towards the grate. It was unnerving how she couldn't bring herself to just step up. She had tried so many times, she had lost track. The guild even sent out word that, visitors shouldn't pull pranks like that. But it wasn't her fault, she always gets alarmed by the voice that comes from below the grate. So she would always leave, depressed of her cowardliness, to her usual place. Again, to relax. To think.**

_**[End of Flashback]**_

But this time it was different. The waves seemed higher than normal. It looked as if it wanted to spit something out. The usual low tides of the evening were strangely high, probably because of last nights storm but... She didn't know know why, she felt the urge to investigate. As she slowly walks towards the waves, they looked heavier and for a second she saw a silhouette in the waves and was frightened. Then the waves violently crashed down on her and something struck her... Hard.

* * *

**Soooo... How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Superior? Well, whatever it is I really, really, really hoped you enjoyed! It is my first FanFiction so please only constructive criticism? And here's today's fun fact!**

**FF: _Did you know? I didn't intend on having Celebi appear so early but... You know!_**

**SO I will put up a poll on my profile to see what the partner Pokemon will be!**

**_Peace out my homies_ _Zyro_ _here_ signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2: Humane Feelings

**What's good my homies, Zyro here! I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry for all the corniness for this and the last chapter! The part with Celebi made it too obvious of who it was so I changed the attack into Hypnosis instead! Anyways, fuck the poll, I decided to come up with a starter myself and now I'm setting up a poll for if they need another Fire elemental team member. You have until the assembly opens!**

* * *

He woke up to rocking. It wasn't your typical "rock-goodnight-baby" rock, but a harsh push that intended "wake-up-you-lazy-ass-bitch-I-have-a-bone-to-pick-with-you", kind of rocking.

"I'm up…" He whined. In reply, he heard a shriek. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes, light filled it. Beside him was he could see a quadrupedal Pokemon with a slender green body and... a leaf erecting out of it's head?! He blinked. Raising an eyebrow, he strained to remember where he'd seen that from before. He decided it was nothing and shrugged it off.

He reached out to touch it, but quickly withdrew his hands as the Pokemon started to shake, he didn't know, from either fear or the coolness of the water.

"Ummm..." He was lost for words. Everything was becoming very confusing to him. He knew that this was a Pokemon, but who is this Pokemon? Why was it shivering? Where was he? How did he get here? Why was he so short all the sudden? He didn't remember a thing. Then an even more mind blowing question appeared. _WHO _was _he?_

**( | _ | )**

At first, she was scared, as she got pushed back a couple of feet. She looked up at the hunk that had hit her was... an unconscious Pokemon! She hurriedly ran towards it, pushing her fears aside. The Pokemon was around her size and also a quadrupedal Pokemon. But the difference was that it was blue with a fin on its head and tail, it had orange cheek pouches and pair of sunglasses on top of it's head. A Mudkip. They were rare around these parts.

Anger swelled inside her as she started to push the Pokemon towards the sea. How could a Water elemental Pokemon not know how to swim!

"Maybe this will wake him up," She muttered angrily, pushing him towards the shorelines. He suddenly tensed.

"I'm up..." He croaked, which honestly scared her. She screamed and threw her arms over her head, her leaf draped over her face. She noticed him standing up for a moment and tried to reach out to her. She was so scared that she was literally trembling. She closed her ruby red eyes as he peered down at her。

"Ummm..." Was all that came from the Mudkip. She raised her head slightly, still quite cautious and trembling badly. She wanted to run, but her body was tensed and felt as if it were held in place by an invisible force. She decided to be more interactive but only managed a few words.

"Uh... Who... Who are you? Are.. Are you okay?" She muttered nervously.

"Huh?" He blinked. "Umm... Yeah I guess... But I'm not really sure _who_ I am... I'm... I think I'm... Lost..."

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" She said, her curiosity suddenly peaking. "Everyone knows who they are! Like me! I'm Caroline, I'm a Chikorita."

"A... Chikorita?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Mudkip? Do you have a name? You seem to have amnesia."

"I'm Ryder... But... A Mud... Kip? But..." He looked around surprised. "But... But how?!"

"What do you mean how?"

"I... I have a feeling that I'm not really a Mudkip..."

"Okay Ryder, you're very confusing. What do you feel like?"

"I feel like... Like a human..."

* * *

**And... Done! First chapter I already have one follower, one favorite and have already been accepted into one communtiy! But no reviews or OC Submissions so I decided to just post the second chapter! Let's see how this goes! **

**FF: _Did you know? I had a hard time decided on which starter to have as Ryder's partner so I just used my game!_**

**Please R&amp;R**

**_Peace out my homies __Zyro_ _here_ signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Team Veros!

**What's good my homies! It's Zyro here and welcome back to the third chapter of PMD2: Time Distortion, Darkness Rising! I'm sorry I took so long... But all the work and school has been a pain in the ass! Plus, my 18th birthday is tomorrow (March 10th, American Time)! This time the chapter is a little longer... And Zen... Why'd you steal my profile pic?**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokémon!**_

* * *

An unnerving malevolent smirk danced across the Croagunks face as he moved towards the water. Light poured out in a circular motion, almost as if it were welcoming the Pokémon. A mysterious voice rang above the spring as the radiation set the water ablaze.

"Welcome to Luminous Spring. You seek evolution I suppose?"

"Yes, yes I do." His smile grew wider as he stepped into the pool and lay there.

"You wish to evolve into a Toxicroak am I correct?"

"Of course"

"Very well, once you've evolved there is no going back. Remember that."

"Yes, I understand." The Croagunk was now getting rather agitated with the voice. "Can we please proceed?"

"Very well then."

A cyclone of light entranced itself against the Pokémon. The light almost looked as if adding itself onto him. Ligaments and cartilage formed by the light added itself to him. He gained a few inches, as cells and tissues created new organs and the frog gained a new pouch directly under its chin.

His muscular tissues tensed and a newfound energy surged through him. he felt as if his power had increased tenfold. With one mighty stretch of his new frog-like legs, he bound into the air, gliding dramatically, almost gracefully. But you could see something was not right as light dissipated once he had landed. Instead of the original violet purple color, he was a sluggish blue. He blinked. How could this be? What was wrong?

"You have evolved into a Toxicroak. Congratulations now begone!"

"But...My skin..."

"What is the problem?"

"I'm not of the same color as of the normal Toxicroak..."

"Discoloration is not of our doing. You simply stepped out of the water before our job was finished. We can do nothing to help you."

"Oh, you..." He growled. "I'll get you back for this!"

"I said begone!"

"Grrr… No more no more Mr. Nice Guy! Gastly! Skorupi! Triple Poison Attack! Let's go!"

His cheeks puffed as two more Pokémon made their appearance, coming out of their hiding place. One resembles that of a scorpion, while the other, looked rather… Ghastly. It was of a spherical manner bound in a gaseous form, floating midair.

Toxicroak released a barrage of Sludge Bombs that traveled to the bottom of the water as toxic mounds of acid sprayed on the coastline of the now murky water. The grass turned a sickly purple in color from the Toxic attack directed from the Skorupi. A blackish-blue mist rose above the spring. A Haze attack. The radiant light suddenly ceased and the mysterious voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper. The Triple Poison Attack had poisoned the spring.

"Uh... Boss... I think you went a little too far..." The Gastly whispered hauntingly.

"Heh, heh. Yea Boss! I think ya went a lil' ova the board with that..." Skorupi responded to Gastly.

"No, they just don't know the consequences of messing with Team Veros!" He croaked. Then he arbitrarily broke down. "Ahhh! My beautiful skin!"

Gastly and Skorupi simultaneously sweatdropped as they walked their Boss to the entrance.

**( | _ | )**

At the entrance of Mystifying Forest, Team Veros was dragging their commander to their base at Beach Cave. They walked into two figures coming towards them.

"Hey!" Gastly proclaimed.

"Watch where ya goin' punks!" Skorupi said, backing Gastly up.

In response they heard a mighty roar. They looked up to see an Ursaring and a Teddiursa growling at them.

"Yikes! Gotta run boys!" Gastly shrieked.

"Sorry folks! Didn' see ya there!" Skorupi panicked. The two ran off with Toxicroak at there side.

"Team Veros..." Ursaring said thoughtfully to Teddiursa. "What are those three wrongdoers doing here?"

"There up to no good!" Teddiursa said in agreement.

"Well anyway, let's get you evolved first! Come on let's go!" Ursaring happily ran off with Teddiursa trailing behind him. They didn't know that ahead, Luminous Spring had completely shut down, and they had Team Veros to blame.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! I wanna thank Talarc for his wonderful reviews, .Forever.2003 for her reviews and ZenForYen for stealing my profile pic!**

_**FF: Did you know? That Talarc actually was the inspiration for me to start a FanFiction? Go read his stories! Tell him I sent you! And I got this Fun Fact idea from DJTiki! Check out his stories too!**_

**_Peace out my homies __Zyro_ _here_ signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: Bullies

**What's good my homies! It's Zyro here, and I want to welcome you back to another chapter of PMD2: Time Distorts, Darkness Rising! From now on, I will be ranting less and less and more story! Remember OC Submission's are still opened!**

* * *

The Chikorita stared at him blankly. He blinked. The outburst was quite dramatic, if not then very arbitrary. He blushed in embarrassment as he thought of the Chikorita deeming him as crazy.

For the love of Mew, he may not have even been human for all he knew. They stood around awkwardly. Ryder tried to take in everything and at the same time, getting used to the rather small body.

All too suddenly, Caroline shrieked and she slammed into a surprised Mudkip. He caught a quick glimpse of a Toxicroak bounding towards a cave entrance he hadn't notice before, something sobbing sorrowfully and moaning about something wrong with his skin. Then he was sent plummeting under the waves of the cool sea. His gills proceeded to open and allowing him to breathe under the waves.

Moments later, he heard a barely audible splash as Caroline landed besides him. He turned to see that she was barely afloat and gasping for air, almost desperately. He hastily swam towards her and grabbed on to her forepaws. She flailed so badly, due to the lack of ability to swim, that he almost let go.

As they reached the shoreline, he could clearly see two figures. One was the infamous gaseous form of a Gastly, levitating midair. Then another was a scorpion-like Pokémon that held on to a piece of stone, that looked sacred. Caroline, who had fully recovered by now, gasped at the two who had assaulted them. Ryder raised an eyebrow as caroline scurried around, looking for something. Then, devastated, she screamed.

"Hey! You two! Give that back! That's mine!" Caroline protested shyly, but the two just laughed at her expenses.

"What makes you think we'll give it back to a coward like you!" the Gastly grunted.

"Yea! We're the al'mighty Deros n' Gunter! Wha's a lil' cow'rd like ya'll gonna do 'bout it?" the Skorupi, namely Deros, boasted. "Awr Boss, the pow'rful Talis, hand-pick'd us!"

"Talis? Who's that?" Ryder asked, the confused expression all the same, making a comfy home on his face.

"The leader of those two and of Team Veros. An exploration team," Caroline replied, albeit hesitantly. "Although they don't act like one... They've been after me for years, just because I am too scared to do so many things."

"Heh, heh! Tha's right! This cow'rd 'as been quite 'ntertainin'! Ah'll say, she ain't got nothin' 'gainst us!" Deros said.

"Plus, while we have that," Gunther nodded at the piece of rock in Deros' stubby hands. "we're good! That skipping stone of yours isn't gonna be in your possession anytime soon!" He laughed maniacally and the two ran off towards their base at the pit of Beach Cave.

**( | _ | )**

In Beach Cave, Deros and Gunther quickly caught up to their sobbing commander, who was still bounding steadily towards the entrance to their base.

"Hey Boss..." Gunther whispered hauntingly. "We have something the coward wants badly..."

"Aye! 'Twas with 'er for as long as Ah rememb'r!" said Deros, showing the Toxicroak the stone.

"Hmmmm... It looks like dear ol' Caroline has a new partner now." croaked Talis. "They're bound to come looking for it, even if the coward's a chicken, she probably values it."

"What should we do?" Gunther asked, rhetorically.

"You all just wait out here for them. The see if they really want it back. If they od then they'll most likely try to fight for it... Just hold on to it and _don't fail me!_" he then resorted to sobbing again.

* * *

**And done!**

_**FF: The story was supposed to be longer... I cut it off... Not much of a FunFact... But oh well!**_

**_Peace out my homies __Zyro_ _here_ signing off...**


End file.
